Daddy's little girl
by Sierra Mackay
Summary: What if Luke had a daughter from a previous relationship way before he met April? What if he was a single dad trying to raise his little girl in Stars Hollow at the age of 20? Including my OC, Ally Danes.
1. First Meeting Her

A twenty year old Luke Danes was looking through the large glass window at Hartford Memorial Hospital. On the other side were newborn babies in little see-through cribs wrapped in pink or blue blankets. He was staring at one in the second row, with the name tag: Baby Girl Danes. She was fast asleep, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Him and his long-time girlfriend, Laura, weren't planning starting a family so soon. They've only been together for a couple of years, but when Laura told Luke that she was pregnant, he was ecstatic. Looking at his daughter made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Laura was still in her hospital bed. After he spent more time looking at his baby girl, he walked back over to Laura's room. Laura was frantic, walking around the room in a hurry. "Laura, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Do what?"

"Have you seen my clothes?"

Luke stood in front of her, making sure she couldn't get by. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"What can't you do?"

"This. I can't handle it."

"What does this mean?"

"I can't do this. I can't be a mother. I'm only nineteen. I should be living with my parents, or in a dorm room, not with my boyfriend and a kid."

"Hey, she's our kid."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want this life, Luke."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I will be moving in with my aunt in Seattle in a week. I have a job interview in a few days."

"What about me? What about our daughter? You are going to leave the both of us after she was just born not even 36 hours ago? She doesn't even have a name yet."

"I'm gonna sign the papers terminating my parental rights. And I already think you know what the second thing is."

"So, you break up with me on our daughter's birthday, abandon both of us, go back to Stars Hollow to pack up your life, and move away?"

The nurse walked in with the baby girl in her arms. "This little one wants some time with mommy and daddy." Laura walked past the nurse and out of the room. "Uh, I think she had to go to the bathroom or something." "Well, okay. Why don't you hold her?"

"I'm not good at stuff like that."

"Relax. Just use your arms to support the back of her head, and her lower body." The nurse handed the baby off to Luke, and he couldn't stop looking at her. All she did was coo and look up. "Do you have a name yet?

"What?" Luke looked up at the nurse.

"A name? Do you have one?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Her name is... Ally Marie Danes."

"That's quite lovely."

He looked down at his daughter. "Yes, she is."


	2. Now for the family

William and Liz were in the waiting room, waiting for Luke and Laura to invite them back to see the baby. Meanwhile, Luke was waiting for baby Ally to be discharged so he could take her home.

"What is taking them so long?"

"Lizzie, be patient."

"Dad, Liz, what are doing here?"

Luke was standing in the hall, coddling the baby in his arms.

"I wanted to meet my grandkid, Lucas. and since Lizzie here is gonna have her kid any day soon, she can see what it's like and how painful it is."

Liz's face turned pale.

"Dad!"

"Hey! I have a sleeping baby here. Please quiet down." William and Liz stopped bickering and noticed the pink blanket in his arms. Will got closer, and noticed the baby's eyelashes on her cheeks as she slept. "Who's this?"

"This is Ally. Allie Marie Danes."

"You named her after Mom?"

"Marie was a beautiful woman. Ally will grow up to be as pretty and smart as her."

"Thanks, Dad."

The little girl started waking up, crying.

Luke was surprised. Laura was supposed to help him with their daughter, and they were supposed to learn how to be parents together. "Dad, how do I get her to stop?" "Relax, Lucas. Just rock her and if that doesn't work, then feed her or change her." Luke started to rock baby Ally back and forth. "It's okay. Daddy's here." Her crying started to quieter until it became cooing. "Lucas, you're doing really well."

Liz was smiling at the baby until she looked up at her big brother. "Where's Laura?"

"She's probably still in bed. Let's just have fun with the baby out here until she's done resting."

"About that, um, she kinda sorta left."

William looked shocked, turning his gaze from his granddaughter to his son. "What do you mean, she left?"

"She signed her discharge papers and her parental rights away. I am now a single parent."

"Sorry Bro."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Your sister and I will help in any way we can."

Ally was cooing in Luke's arms, not having a clue what was going on around her.

"I'm going to take her home now. I just need to figure this out. Y'know, the ... single parent stuff."

William walked out of the hospital with his two children and his new grandchild feeling as all is right with the world.


	3. In sickness and health

A week after Ally was born, Jess Mariano was born. Luke still had no idea what to do as a father, but he was adjusting as his baby girl kept growing. Liz rarely visited, but when she did, it ended up with Will and Jimmy fighting. Liz always took Jess and stormed out to find Jimmy in the truck waiting for her. As a baby, Ally was always fascinated with things to grab. Luke always had to watch her when he helped his dad in the hardware store because she would try to grab loose screws and bolts. When she got a bit bigger, she kept giving her grandpa and daddy random items to help.

At three years old, she started to become fascinated with books and always asked Grandpa to read to her.

"And they lived happily ever after." Will looked down into his lap to find Ally Marie asleep. He set the book down on the coffee table and slowly lifted her up, carrying her to her big girl bed. He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. "Goodnight Princess."

He started coughing once he shut the door. It kept happening, but he didn't want his family to know.

* * *

Luke was sorting tools with Ally sitting on the floor when he heard a loud _thud_ coming from the office. "Dad?!" Ally wanted to run after daddy to see what was wrong, but Miss Patty had grabbed her, pulling her tightly into a hug. "It's okay sweetie." Minutes seemed like hours as Luke called the paramedics, going with him as Patty was watching Ally back at Stars Hollow.

"Luke Danes?" A doctor called out in the waiting room. Luke jumped from his seat to get away from everything that made him squirm.

"Yes. How is my dad? What happened?"

"He suffered from a stroke."

"A stroke?"

"It was heat stroke but we found something else."

"What?"

"Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Apparently, it wasn't caught early on. He doesn't have long to live."

"How long?"

"Four months if he's lucky. I'm sorry."

* * *

Luke drove home with a bed to put in his living room, his dad asleep in the passenger seat. Today was so long, he wanted to see his baby girl. Luke had one of the guys from the store help him set up the bed before picking up Ally. When he got to Miss Patty's home, Ally was giggling as she was twirling.

"Where's my girl?"

Ally turned around to find Luke standing in the doorway, and rammed into his leg to hug him. "Daddy!"

He lifted her up to his hip. "Thank you for watching her Patty."

"It's no problem dear. Perhaps you should enroll her in my dance class. She's got undiscovered talent."

"I don't think so."

"Pwease daddy?" She still couldn't pronounce her L's, but the puppy dog face she made was one he could never say no to.

He kissed her forehead before replying. "We'll see." Both Miss Patty and Ally were very excited.

Luke pulled her even tighter when he started to mention his dad. "How about we go home and see grandpa, hmm?"

Ally's eyes got wide and she got excited. Miss Patty distracted her so well from this morning that she forgot what happened.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She wiggled herself out of his arms and pulled him to the door. "I wanna see grandpa!"

* * *

Will was watching old westerns by the time they both got home.

"Grandpa!" She yelled as she climbed onto his bed, giving him a big bear hug.

A small _oh_ escaped from his lips as she collided with his chest.

"How's grandpa's little princess?"

"I'm gonna be a dancer. Miss Patty's gonna teach me how. Watch this!"

"I'm watching sweetie."

She was twirling around the living room while Luke was on the phone with Anna, telling his girlfriend about what happened with his dad.

Thirty minutes later, Luke found both of them asleep with Ally's wavy brown hair in a fluff on his dad's chest, hearing small snores come from her.


	4. Growing up

"Daddy, come with!" Ally was trying to convince Luke to go with her on the first day of kindergarten. Luke didn't know how to tell his little girl that she had to go by herself.

"I can't, slugger. I need to help your grandpa with the store."

"Grandpa can come too!" Ally's face lit up, trying to pull her dad closer to the school. She didn't know that grandpa was dying, only that he wasn't feeling good. Luke grabbed her hand and took her into school.

"Grandpa can't come, but you'll be home in a couple hours. Think of it like I'm taking you to Miss Patty's." Ally's face lit up as if it were Christmas.

"I get to dance?!" kissed her daddy before running to her teacher, leaving Luke behind in the hallway. She loved dancing, so it wasn't a surprise when she ran off. After sitting in his truck for a few minutes, he finally left his little girl to enjoy her first day of school.

* * *

"Please, Luke, please, please, please."

Luke turned around with a coffee carafe in one hand.

"How many cups have you had today?"

"None."

"Plus..."

"Five, but yours is better." This was a normal occurrence between Lorelai and Luke almost every day.

"You have a problem."

"Yes, I do." Lorelai stuck out her coffee mug giving it to Luke.

"Junkie."

"Angel." Lorelai smiled as the coffee was being poured.

Ally came downstairs wearing her favorite red flannel, black graphic tee that read 'I prefer books over people', ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"Slugger, don't ever drink as much coffee as this one. I don't want her to turn you into a java junkie too."

Ally knew that her dad didn't like her drinking a whole lot of coffee, so she only drank only one on the mornings that she really needed it.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hi sweetie. Your dad is a sweetheart." Lorelai looked back at Luke, happy that she got her sixth cup of coffee. She then looked at Luke.

"You've got wings, baby."

Ally poured some coffee into her to-go mug and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"What did I just say?"

"I have a history test, Dad. I need it." She smirked as she left to get to school early, passing by her best friend before she left.

She couldn't help but laugh as the two guys who were talking to Rory and Lorelai walked out of the diner all embarrassed before heading to school.


End file.
